Catch Twenty Two
by Wyrdaza
Summary: Blake believes there are some things that might never happen. Yang says screw that. Blake x Yang (Bumblebee)


_**Author's Note: I am not dead, despite popular belief. I also have not changed, and so if you've read any of my past works you'll know to expect even more mischief and fluff. This particular piece is slightly less fluffy than usual, so if you don't like that, don't read. **_

Catch Twenty-Two. This is the phrase I think best describes my relationship with romance. From a young age, I had never embraced the romantic mindset- I couldn't. Sharing feelings and being open with others was never something I needed to be skilled at. Indeed, an unnecessary display of emotion could have very well gotten me killed. When I was with the White Fang, I was forced to conceal my emotions under a mask. A facade so strongly formed, with such a stable foundation that even under the most dire of circumstances neither I nor my comrades could be put into danger as a result of a slip of the tongue, or a careful analyzation of body movement. Anything that could pose a danger to the White Fang was eradicated from my exterior. To those around me, I was emotionless.

However, the time for meticulous covers and the concealment of feelings is over- or at least it should be. The White Fang is behind me, and with it the need to cover my true intentions. However for the first time in my life I see myself at a serious disadvantage. What to do when the emotions inside you become so strong that you want to announce it to the world? How to express these feelings that I cannot say? I suppose that is my biggest weakness- the lack of knowledge. All those things most little girls experience were stolen from my childhood. I had no first love, no first breakup, no caring mother to comfort me as I sobbed over a boy I had dated for just over a week. I had none of this. Instead, I was presented with training, both physical and mental. I did what I had to in order to survive on the streets as a young member of the White Fang.

Unfortunately that brings me to my current situation. Unable to comprehend these feelings that I feel, and unable to go to an admirable adult for help. As I lay in my bed, pretending to read a book by the dim lamplight of our shared nightstand, I ponder all this and more. Does she love me? Do_ I _love_ her?_ These questions fill my mind like an unstoppered faucet.

_ What do I do if she doesn't feel the same way? What do I say if I'm rejected?_

The picture of an awkward Yang fidgeting and politely declining me comes to mind, and I quickly push it away, my nose instinctively coming closer to the inside of my novel. I didn't want to think about what would happen if Yang said no.

"Hey! Whatcha readin?" I yelp in surprise at the upside-down head of my teammate suddenly appearing to my left. Her unkempt yellow locks cascading down her head, framing her face in a golden aura. I hear myself stuttering about like an imbecile.

"I uh, it's a book about the… it's actually pretty interesting if you, uh-"

"You're not even reading it, are you?" She smiles at me, and I can tell it's lopsided even in its inverted state.

"Umm, well, no. Not really."

"So then what're you doing?"

"Thinking, I suppose."

"Thinking about what?" Nope. Not telling her what I was just thinking about. That is not going to happen under any circumstances. "You know, sometimes, when I can't sleep, I like to-" I cringed as her sentence was cut short by her startled shout, the sound piercing my ears as I watched her head suddenly drop, shortly followed by the rest of her body. Leave it to Yang to fall out of a bunk bed.

"Will you knock it off with that racket?!" My eyes slid over to our the silhouette. resident heiress neatly tucked under the covers of the bed parallel to ours. She hadn't even risen into a sitting position, she had simply shouted and rolled over so we could no longer see her face. Suddenly, Yang piped up:

"Yeah! Sorry Weiss, I know how you enjoy your beauty sleep! My mom always told me not to disturb royalty." Yang's head appeared over the side of my bed as she slowly rose to her feet, seemingly unfazed by her little tumble. Weiss gave a huff, and slid further under her comforter. Yang turned her head and gave me a sidelong smile, stage-whispering to me: "Leave it to her to put a damper on a friday night, huh?"

"I heard that, Yang!" Yang snickered and turned to retrieve something from her bunk. Her arm withdrew carrying her brown jacket. "So Blake, you wanna go get a coffee?" Ruby suddenly shot up from her bunk, apparently she had not been sleeping during this whole endeavor.

"I wanna come!"

"No." The monotone syllable was surprisingly not said by her older sister, but the princess residing in the bunk beneath Ruby. The red-haired hyperactive slunk down depressedly as Yang and I looked at each other in surprise.

"Uhhh, sure, if you're okay with drinking caffeine at eleven thirty at night." I threw aside my covers and put down by book as Yang shrugged on her coat.

"Hey, I figure it's worth staying up on a friday night, don't you?" I laughed and shook my head.

"If you say so."

* * *

"So, how about those two, eh?" Yang winked at me from across the table, sipping her double-shot espresso. I gave her a confused expression in return.

"Who?"

"My sister and the Ice Queen, of course! I swear, those two are sucking faces when we're not looking." She paused. "They're probably at it right now, come to think of it." I smirked at her… interesting choice of words.

"Yeah, they're definitely into each other. Can't say I see what Ruby sees in Weiss though- she's like an icicle with a tongue." Yang started laughing at my weak attempt at humor. I never fancied myself the comical type, but Yang seemed to find the jokes I tell reasonably funny. Hearing her laugh, I felt that sudden urge to rush over and hug her, but I restrained myself. Yang probably didn't want to be confessed to by me, she gets hit on every ten minutes. Even if I wanted to, I don't know the first thing about how to do it. How do you even start to go about asking somebody like Yang out?

"You know," Yang started moving her cup in a circular motion, suddenly appearing nervous. "People all know that Ruby and Weiss have a thing…"

"Yeah…" I wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"People are also saying things about us…"

"What?"

"That we… you know…" Yeah, I knew. That's what was making me scared.

"So," Now was my turn to be awkward, and I could feel my face flushing red. "What do you think? About what they said, I mean." Yang smiled shyly at me. It was about as out of character as she could be without getting a sex change.

"Well, I don't think I would be opposed to it… how about you?" My face lit up in a smile. My chest felt lighter than it had in a long while, and I said the one thing I had truly believed I would never be able to say.

"Honestly, Yang, I don't think anything would make me happier."

Her smile widened.

* * *

"Do you think they're still at it?"

"Maybe. I guess we'll find out, huh?" Yang gave me a mischievous smile and carefully placed her hand on the doorknob to our room. She looked at me, put a finger to her lips, and slowly inched the door open. An barely audible whine followed as the door's unoiled hinges cried in protest. Yang had dropped to an almost comical crouch, as if she believed herself to be some sort of cat burglar, and I peeped over her head as the door continued to open.

The lights were off, which could mean they had gone to bed, or it could mean nothing at all. Yang and I exchanged a glance and, as stealthily as we could, crept into the dim bedroom. We couldn't hear anything, and I saw no silhouettes atop the bottom bunk aside from Weiss's sleeping form. I checked Ruby's bed to find it empty, which was odd. Where could she have gone at this time during the night? I was thinking this over when a thought occurred to me, and a sly smile slid across my face. Yang gave me a questioning look as I wordlessly flew to the counter and retrieved a flashlight. I returned to Ruby and Weiss's shared bunk-bed and covered the work end of the flashlight with my fingers. I flicked the switch and slowly parted my fingers a tiny bit while pointing it at Weiss's mattress. I saw Yang's eyes widen to my right as my suspicions were confirmed under the dirty yellow light.

"Looks like you were right, Yang." Yang just whistled in response. The heads of both Ruby and Weiss were peeking out from under Weiss's covers, their bodies clearly entwined together underneath.

"Funny, I always figured Ruby would be the big spoon." I smirked as Yang glanced at me. "I guess I was wrong."

"Certainly seems that way." I turned from the adorable sight of the unlikely pair and began to remove my shoes. Yang saw what I was doing and walked over to the coat rack, fumbling around in the dark. By this time, her eyes must have adjusted to some extent, but night-time vision had never been one of Yang's strong points. I slipped under my own covers as I heard the rustle of Yang's jacket being draped over one of the rack's pegs. It was no surprise, Yang was incapable of doing anything subtly. The soft _pit-pat _of Yang's footsteps could be heard as she shuffled back to our shared bunk bed.

"So, how about it?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt Yang's hot breath drift over my ear. She had neglected to climb up into her own bunk and opted instead to prop herself up overtop of mine.

"How about what?"

"Well, if they can be all lovey-dovey and spoon like there's no tomorrow, who's to say that we can't?" I blushed as I felt Yang lift the covers to my bed, not waiting for a response to her question. Her busty form settled into the space behind me. I say busty because her… assets were pressing into my back rather distractingly. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, though, and so I didn't complain. She laced her arm over my waist with a surprising level of precision and quietly pulled me closer to her.

People often described Yang as having a fiery personality, and maybe that's why she was so incredibly warm next to me. I snuggled in closer to her, my body temperature seeming to rise at least ten degrees. We lay like that for a while, me feeling safe in Yang's arms as we drifted off to sleep together, the thick black of the night hiding us from all judgemental eyes.

* * *

_Somebody needs to tell these damn birds to shut up already._

My groggy mind registered only that I was very warm, very comfortable, and the fact that the comfort I was feeling was being disrupted by the very obnoxious screeching of a couple stupid birds. I groaned, opened my eyes and attempted to rise, however I found that I could not move. That damn woman. Yang had her arm wrapped around my waist and wouldn't let go. I sighed, and felt vaguely as if something similar to this had happened before in another life. Oh well, the main priority is sorting myself out from my current imprisonment. The birds let out another painful symphony as I attempted to wiggle out of Yang's grip, which only led to her unconsciously tightening her grip.

_Great, now I can't move my arms either._

I stopped struggling as an idea came to my mind. I braced myself both mentally and physically, then whipped my head backwards with as much force as I could muster in my limited range of motion. I felt the rear of my head come into contact with Yang's nose, and I thought I might finally be able to start my day. Unfortunately, Yang was apparently laying on the very edge of the bed, and the momentum mustered in my pseudo-attack caused Yang to totter dangerously on the edge of the bed.

"Wha...What? What's goin' on?" I heard Yang shake her head behind me.

"Oh, so you decided to wake up now?"

"Whaa? Blake, why are you in my bed?"

"I'm not, you're in _mine!_ Let me go before we both fall off!"

"What're you talking abo-" Her sentence cut off into a high pitched yelp as she and I both toppled from our perch, crashing to the ground in a great _thud._

Yang groaned next to me, and I annoyedly spit locks of blonde hair from my mouth. Thankfully, Yang had lost her grip on me during our little fall, and I unsteadily rose to my feet, gripping the bed frame for support. I looked up to see Ruby and Weiss stirring from their shared slumber, likely roused by all the noise Yang and I had made. Yang was still lying disgruntled on the ground, not even attempting to raise herself from the floorboards. I slowly made my way towards the kitchenette, and began to fill the coffee machine.

More rumbling from behind told me that Yang had righted herself from the floor, and I turned to see her shuffling towards me, clearly not yet fully awake.j

"Morning, Blake." I grunted in response as Yang nervously cleared her throat. "So uhhh, sorry. About this morning." I looked at her in amusement.

"You certainly know how to wake a person up." She replied with a smile, and moved past me towards the counter.

"I've been told it's one of my best skills." She retrieved two gray coffee mugs and placed them on the counter before us, then glanced at me. "I have so many useful skills, you know." I laughed, she never does change, even this early in the morning.

"Yeah, so I've heard. You've yet to display many of them, though."

"Yeah, well, I'm waiting for the right time." I smirked.

"Sure you are, Yang." She turned to me with sudden enthusiasm, placing her hands on her hips like some bastardization of a model in pajamas.

"I am! Haven't you ever had something you wanted to do but could never find the right moment to do it?" I looked at her for a second. This crazy blonde woman who somehow enticed me into her absurd world. A smile brushed across my face as I thought over what she had said.

"You have no idea, Yang." She grunted in satisfaction and turned back to her coffee. "But," A curious eyebrow raised high on her tan forehead. "sometimes things just happen, and the times come without you even trying." Yang's face assumed a pout.

"Yeah, well I'll keep that in mind, socrates."

_**Author's Note: D'awwww. Yeah, I did a little hats-off to one of my past stories. As always, leave a review if you feel like it, I love reading them. Expect more to come, even though my summer work has got me pretty swamped right now. (Not really, I'm just procrastinating.)**_


End file.
